Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You
Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You (世界物語 II あなたと咲いて花 Sekai Monogatari II: Anata to Saite Hana) is Japanese anime series produced by Maiyumeno Academy (or Dream About World and the spin-off media in Worldwide Girls' Pretty Country branch. The series produced by Hiroaki Shibata, and written by Akao Deko, who also write the anime Pretty Rhythm (manga). Character illustrations were handled by Sakura Neko (さくら ねこ). The series aired on TV Tokyo network between 2014 to 2017, replacing its prequel Pretty Country R: A New Miracle in its initial time-slot, and was succeeded by a Net Animation Pretty Country: Teenagers' Life. The series' main themes are fairies and teamwork with elements of animal mascots. 'Plot' Main article: List of Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You episodes Sets in a town known as Privaria (portmanteau of "Primrose" and "Bavaria"). This city is famous with its nature. The city is connected to the Rose Tree that watches over everyone. Bringing back this tree are the idol group known as Little Faires, who defend it against Blanc Noir, both evils plan to banish everything and turn the world into dungeon. Due to King Volt's failed spell, Blanc Noir banishes the Flower Queen into an unknown world along with 20 Flower Dwarves. With the help of Little Fairies, they fight against Blanc Noir evil duo who create red devil minions known as Akawaru (portmanteau of "Akai" and "Ijiwaru", meaning "Selfish Red). To bring back the Rose Tree, they must become their best as Fairy Idols and break King Volt's spell. 'Season 1' Haruno Sakuragi is a sweet fourth grader in Primrose Private Academy who in love with a boy named François Cartier. One day at flower garden, a strange creature was born from the pink rose revealing herself as Lovelilu. However, she is been found by Haruno after returning from school and for her to exist, and also must take care of each animals with great love. Now with Cocone living with her human friend, Haruno must make sure she never reveal nor tell their secret when meeting other Fairy Pets who either befriends or cause her trouble. 'Season 2' Shiori Yumehara is now the new protagonist who aspires to become a greater magical idol than Haruno. With the help of every people, she works hard fervently to reach goals and fulfil her dream. In the second half (episodes 76-101), Haruno and her friends also encounter Nami, a baby who was born from a Dahlia Flower made with the desire of many girls around the world who want to go to Privaria. 'Season 3' Nami-chan, who has gotten bored of Supreme Flower Garden and wants to be with every idols, uses all of her magic to instantly transforms into a human student from Poland with the name of Hanami Nishikawa. This results in Pure Butterfly Kingdom being transformed into crafts shop and Nami-chan's flower crystals shattering, requiring Haruno and the others to supply her with the energy needed to become a magical fairy. Meanwhile, Flower Goddess discovers Princess Regina's power will eventually cause all worlds to be slept. As such, Flower Goddess tasks the girls, who are assisted by Princess Regina's fairy, Yuri, to recreate various flower bouquets in order to remind her of the happy times and break the vines imprisoning her. The vines soon start spawning red roses that cause people and magical beings alike to be affected with laziness, with the girls enlisting the help of Hanami and an elephant named Shika to put a stop to them. 'Characters' 'Little Fairies' Group of Eight (G8) *Haruno Aida (愛田 春野 Aida Haruno): The main character. A sweet young girl who wants to do her best in both idol work and pattissier. *Mayuri Kaido (海堂 麻由里 Kaidō Mayuri): The deuteragonist. She lives with her parents at the Mansion. Friendly and always cheerful, Mayuri spends a lot of time playing the piano, and her parents one day hope that she will be a famous pianist. *Reina Takamori (高森 れいな Takamori Reina): The series' tritagonist. Reina works as a gardener, and spends most of her time studying plants and planting flowers. She is quite easy to get along with others, however in front of plants, she becomes a kind and gentle person. *Shiho Fujiura (藤浦 志保 Fujiura Shiho): The town's florist. Shiho is passionate about flowers and is very knowledgeable. She wants to fulfill her life with flowers. *Judy Robinson (ジュディー・ロビンスン Jyudī Robinzun): The youngest of all idols. Judy has a cheerful personality, and always wanted Shiho to accompany her, especially when she is concerned. Might be somewhat crybaby. *Fubuki Shirayama (白山 ふぶき Shirayama Fubuki): A fellow member Shiho and Judy's team who has an ambition of becoming an ice hockey player. She is quite active. *Hinata Tsukishiro (月城 日向 Tsukishiro Hinata): A girl who is good at martial arts. Always energetic, but has a frank personality. When she was young, she would sword fight with boys. Because of this, Hinata tends to have crude interactions with other people. Recently, she's been wanting to become more friendly. People Around Mayuri *Shiori Yumehara (夢原 しおり Yumehara Shiori) - A quiet fortune-teller who lives alone in her house up the path from Chieri's. Shiori prefers to keep to herself, and never leaves her home. Most of her leisure is telling fortune and sometimes walking around Engelstein Fields. *Nichika Hanazono (花園 にちか Hanazono Nichika) - An energetic young rancher, Nichika lives in her house next to the Fashion Store in Engelstein Fields. She loves all animals, but her favorite animals are horses, especially her horse Minerva that she talks about often. Nichika cares deeply about things that she really likes, but doesn't pay much attention to things that she doesn't. *Angela Sakuragi (桜木 アンジェラ Sakuragi Anjera) - One of Mayuri's team-mates, Angela is shown as an introverted, sweet, and lovely girl who constantly plays with her hair. As a girly girl, Angela's room almost covered in pink and white. She also has a massive obssession with Switzerland national football team that represents her country of origin. *Chieri Yamakawa (山川 智恵理 Yamakawa Chieri) - Compared with Mayuri's happiness, Chieri is a stereotypical Tsundere: kind towards her teammates but hostile towards other idols. Despite her personality, she can be more friendly and generous. Both Chieri and her older sister Kokone are tennis players but Kokone has retired now due to being absent for two weeks. *Paola Himeko (姫子 パオラ Himeko Paora) - Paola is often the voice of reason in the series. She is very shy, princess-like, and sometimes can be a little sensitive. Paola lives in the Chocolatier Shop with her grandfather at Engelstein Fields and often invites visitors over. She enjoys cooking desserts for her friends. *Lillian Hirsch (リリアン・ヒルッシュ Ririan Hirusshu) - Lillian is a girl who really loves cats and likes to pretend she is one. She wears black cat ears and makes cat poses when happy. She has an older brother in the second year of High School named Frank who constantly calm her down to stop saying "nya" or being forced to stop having fun. The Nordic Quintet *Ryo Izumisawa (泉沢 涼 Izumisawa Ryo) - Ryo is a cold but energetic young girl who practises ice hockey, just like she's really good at most of the things she tries. Ryo becomes very upset when she isn't able to live up to her own expectations. Although still young, she hates being called "Ryo-chan" and wants someone to just call her "Ryo" without any honorific. *Hatsune Sorata (空田 初音 Sorata Hatsune) - A talented hair stylist working at the town's salon. She is determined to fix any bad hair style, and takes pride in her work. She has a large ego, and never shy to share an opinion or tell how she is feeling. Some may call her cocky at times, but Hatsune is very confident in what she does. She takes her job very seriously, and also has a keen interest in fashion. *Cacao Tachikawa (立川 カカオ Tachikawa Kakao) - Cacao is a gentle and reserved child whose passion is knowledge. She has an ambition to become a mathematician. She enjoys reading books and studying, especially about literature, but terrible at cooking, similar to Shiori. *Kirara Nijiiro (虹色 きらら Nijiiro Kirara) - Kirara is the cheerful and rather clumsy waitress at Rainbow Cake Shop. She assists her parents, and always strives to please others. With her bottomless stomach, she will happily eat nearly every food item put in front of her! She especially loves desserts like apples, chocolate, and strawberries. *Freja Bondevik (フレイヤ・ボンデヴィキ Fureiya Bondeviki) - Freja acts fearful, paranoid, and can be easily concerned. She is shown to be best friends with Kirara and usually follows her around wherever they go. Also likes to make fun on Germania members, especially Mayuri, by calling her "Krautan" (portmanteau of Kraut - shortened form of German dish "Sauer'kraut'" and Japanese baby talk suffix "-tan"), which annoys her every time. Additionally, Freja easily surprised and often falls out of her school chair when she hears a sudden loud noise. People Around Haruno *Sonata Otome (乙女 そなた Otome Sonata) - An energetic young footballer who currently plays for the junior side Vineyard Ladies' FC U-12 as a defender. Sonata is the founder of her own brand, Sports Wonderland, and has been a perfectionist since she was a child. The founding of Sports Wonderland shares the same purpose: to become the top and the best in the world among all brands, all schools, and all idols. For the sake of gathering all idols and brands of excellence, Sonata has a vast knowledge on the topic. *Megumi Akishino (秋篠 めぐみ Akishino Megumi) - Megumi is usually happy, but because of her role in the game, her emotions fluctuate whilst she tells stories. She developed great color and design sense from her mother, who is once a famous talk show host. Megumi also known as an idol born into the skin of comedians. She enroled into Vineyard Private Academy due to her admiration for Sonata. *LeaF (リーフ'' Rīfu'') - Born Lea Felice da Costa, the town's nurse who works in a clinic at Starland City with her father, Diego. She is an eager girl, but often worried about someone's health. Aside from this, she spends her time training football with her fellow team-mate Sonata. *Saki Kurumizawa (胡桃沢 サキ Kurumizawa Saki) - Saki is an artist, who often commissioned by SM Lindemann. She is kind-hearted, down-to-earth, and loves nature. She usually trying to find inspiration for her next picture by walking around in various parts of Privaria. *Naru Amagi (天城 なる Amagi Naru) - Naru is a free spirited child who has a laid back and very positive outlook on life. She has a love for nature. She is a sensitive individual who is somewhat alone. Naru lives near Saki's Art Store in her own yurt on Grünefeld Park. Naru is a musician who enjoys spending time in the city, looking for places that give him inspiration to write music. People Around Hinata *Mei Okazaki (岡崎 めい Okazaki Mei) (CV: Nana Mizuki) - Mei runs the Chinese Restaurant in Leaf Mines District who speaks with a Chinese accent. She makes the dishes she sells at her restaurant and also cooks for many of the city's festivals. She seems to be friends with Hinata and Yeo-eun. *Kim Yeo-eun (Korean: 김여은, Japanese: キム・ヨウン Kimu Yo'un) - Yeo-eun loves to bake, specifically Korean foods for her store. She's incredibly cheerful and friendly, and shown to be good friends with Mei and Hinata. *Momoka Kurose (黒瀬 桃華 Kurose Momoka) - The tallest and oldest of all Little Fairies, a mysterious evil maiden who lives on the cave of mines. Momoka is well hidden, she maintains the water shrine in a secret world that most people can't get to. Momoka is a loner, and so far Hinata is the only idol whom she can get along with, and can know more about her as well. Dynamo Slavic *Ilse Yurchenko (エリザベス「イルゼ」ユールシェンコ Erizabesu "Iruze" Yūrushenko) - The second tallest (and second oldest) of all idols. An energetic girl, Ilse is able to get into any mood easily, and loves to make others laugh. She lives in her house that attached to Pia's at Starland City. In school, she is part of the volleyball team. *Pia Markova (ピア・マルコワ Pia Marukowa) - A young yet beautiful songstress who lives at her house in Starland City. Nothing is going to stand in her way. Her public face is the soul of feminine charm, but she can instantly fly into a violent rage whenever she thinks she's insulted or thwarted. In Episode 53, she was loaned to Vineyard Private Academy until her return to Primrose in Episode 74. Pia is respected by Sonata because of her extraordinary skill in design, a passion she had for a very long time. *Anastasia Jovanović (アナスタジア・ヨワノビッチ Anasutajia Yowanobicchi) - Nicknamed (ヨヴィ Yovi), she is an innocent photographer with her both shop and house at Starland City. Jovi has a kind soul and a deep love for the work that she does. Despite being in the same team, she and Airi dislike each other before their friendship grows in later parts. *Kokoro Saionji (西園寺 こころ Saionji Kokoro) - Soft-spoken but full of energy, Kokoro is the beloved weather forecaster of Privaria. Along with being a weather forecaster, she also does a children program where she sings songs. She always very busy, but can be more serious at times. *Airi Shirogane (白鐘 あいり Shirogane Airi) - Airi is an enthusiastic and sociable rock star who loves her guitar. She has an informal way of talking and loves to make accomplishments, but doesn't listen to people very well. She also hates anything girly. her mannerisms, she is truly a sweet and respectful girl with good intentions. *Tomoyo Kitakaze (北風 ともよ Kitakaze Tomoyo) - Tomoyo is a shy yet light-hearted school girl who loves to eat sweets. She owns a Candy Store in Grünefeld Park. Tomoyo gets along fairly well with her fellow members although maintains her kind demeanor. In addition to those, she also address people older than her respectfully. *Chloe Novak (クロエ・ノワック Kuroe Nowakku) - Compare with Jovi, Chloe is somewhat childish yet mature. She is smart but can lack common sense sometimes and just goes with the flow of doubt. However, she also quick-witted and nimble when focused. She loves pets and takes a good care for them. *Hanami Nishikawa (西川 花実 Nishikawa Hanami) - A baby fairy born from the Dahlia Flower. In Season 3, she transforms into a young girl with light orange hair in pigtails held by pink hair baubles and pink eyes. Hanami is a violinist who acts nice to others. This can make her seem annoying to few, but it also helps her befriend certain people. She usually seen as adorable by most, and isn't the least bit spoiled by all of the attention she receives, and the simplest of things can manage to cheer her up. 'Supporting Characters' *Soichiro Ueda (上田 総一郎 Ueda Sōichirō) - The patient and kind Headmaster of Primrose Private Academy who has shown an interest in helping Haruno in her endeavor in making school life more interesting for the students. *Sayuri Watanabe (渡辺 小百合 Watanabe Sayuri) - The mother of Yuya Watanabe. A school janitor mother who once owned the Flower Stone before giving it to Haruno. She is highly skilled at both studies and magic and often brought on to teach lessons. *Kozue Ichihara (市原 こずえ Ichihara Kozue) - The homeroom teacher of First A Class. Ichihara is more like a friend than their teacher, as has a relaxed personality. She enjoys watching TV, and a big fan of sports. Also, Ichihara speaks in fake French accent. Ichihara is single, often too busy making cakes. *Mai Akeboshi (明星 まい Akeboshi Mai) - Despite her young age and looks, Mai is a complete lady, especially towards any man. With a refreshing personality, Mai works as the academy's admin who is in charge of the Fitting Room, and can usually be found explaining its features or helping new students. *Chisato Mizutama (水玉 千里 Mizutama Chisato) - The homeroom teacher of junior high school division. *Tsugumi Nakano (中野 つぐみ Nakano Tsugumi) - The homeroom teacher of high school division. *Mamoru Amou - Principal of Vineyard Private Academy. He is also the younger sister to Chinatsu Amou, who manages The Nordic Quintet. '4Males' *Hideo Watanabe (渡辺 英雄 Watanabe Hideo) - The son of school's janitor. He usually involved in Momoka and Hinata's historical ideas despite his disapproval. He is good at telling "ghost" stories, though most of the time he makes them up. *Ludwig Edelstein (ルードヴィッヒ・エドルシュタイン Rūdovihhi Edorushutain) - A cheerful, sociable, and talkative teenager who loves to play football (soccer). He considers Airi Shirogane to be his kōhai rival in school. Ludwig likes to tease, mock, or play on girls preceived to be lovely. Despite his bad behaviour, he is actually very kind and positive thinking. *Feliciano Cerruti (フェリシアーノ・チェルティー Ferishāno Cherutī) - Feliciano is a boy who wants to become a master chef. Feliciano hates doing things half-heartedly, and since he really wanted to move people with his songs, he decided to give hus best at being a male idol. Still, he would like to become a master chef some day. Feliciano considers junior's Paola, Kirara, Lillian, and Freja to be his rivals in cooking. *Jacques Bonnet (ザック・ボネー Zakku Bonē) - A flirty boy who is good at badminton. He usually gets the group involved in his crazy schemes. Jacques used to be bullied in the past until he was saved by his courage. He is also always the main target of literature girl. 'Lovers' *François Cartier (フランソワ・カルティーエ Furansowa Karutīe) - Dense, yet kind at heart, he is schocked of Haruno's relationship with him, but she is the girl closest to him regardless and he may have feelings for her. François is known to notice Haruno on occasion. He also quite strong, though this is not shown as often as with Haruno. For some reason, pink roses are immediately drawn to him (whether or not this is a nod to Haruno's crush on him is unknown). *Benedikt Schöne (ベネディクト・ショーヌ Benedikuto Shōnu) - Benedikt is very energetic, delightful and hyperactive. He loves to explore and has a great love for visiting mines. Apart from this, Benedikt also good at hand-gliding. Because of those reasons, Mayuri has a massive romance on him. *Lucas d'Aviano (ルーカス・ドアビアーノ Rūkasu do Aviāno) - The captain of Primrose Academy's Handball Club. Although hot-blooded, he sometimes a dimwit to the point of making Peko angry to him. He also goes on a daily morning routine on which makes everyone in the neighborhood angry due to his strong skills. His favorite food is pizza. *Tobias Arklow (トバイアス・アークロー Tobaiasu Ākurō) - A member of music club and seen wearing headphones. He also has a fascination with someone great and sees Judy as his "princess". His family owns a fast food restaurant. Because of her sweet personality, Judy develops a major romance towards him. He is also an avid fan of rock music. *Per Sandholm (ペア・サンドホーム Pea Sandohōmu) - An enthusiastic and intelligent boy who helps his parents at Mmolm! Cybercafe in Baumgarten Shopping District. Per has a passion for studying, especially physics, even though he's very bad at it. Much like Cacao, he has pale blonde hair, light skin, blue eyes, and wears glasses. In Season 2 his little brother, Thorgan Sandholm, was born until he grows much bigger in later stories. *Holger Dahl (ホルガー・ダール) - Holger is a kind and well-mannered boy who has a fear of water. Despite Holger's young age, he works as the CEO of a blueprint store known as HD Entertainment. *Matthias Nielsen (マティアス・ニールセン Matiasu Nīrusen) - Descended from the Rød Himmel (Red Sky) Clan, Matthias is a soft-spoken and confident martial artist who is the heir to Nielsen family who are known for their martial arts skills. Usually silent and doesn't makes any sounds, except towards his friends. He is best friends with Per and Holger along with one of three rivals to Benedikt Schöne. *Andre Forstadt (アンドレ・フォルスタドト) - Unlike Benedikt, Andre is very shy and rarely shows emotion, but it doesn't mean that he's emotionless or an uncommunicative person. Andre has every emotion like other people do and he's definitely not a cold person - in fact, he actually has a big heart. It's just that he doesn't know how to speak and express his emotions well, especially smiling, and Andre himself really wants to improve that. *Chase Harlacher (チェース・ハルラハー) - A youth model. Chase is egotistical, opinionated, and considers himself a "famous person". He also finds amusement in teasing Angela, who in return gets flustered or mildly annoyed. Being calm and more tender individual, he usually less concerned about his surroundings. However, Chase is more insecure about how he would get along with other people. *Gakuto Nishikigi (錦木 ガクト Nishikigi Gakuto) - Working as a restaurant owner, he is friends with many patrons of the city. He is also a great cook, and has a great taste for a lot of Japanese foods. He has a soft personality. Kanimals Main article: List of Kanimals 'Magical People' Purple Rose Kingdom *Flower Queen (花の女王様 Hana no Joō-sama) - The ruler of Purple Rose Kingdom who usually helps Haruno and her friends when they are in trouble. *Princess Regina (レジナ・お姫様 Rejina Ohime-sama) - The Queen's daughter who acts very gentle and loving towards people. *Prince Hibiki (ひびき・王子様 Hibiki Ōji-sama) - The Queen's son-in-law who is married to Princess Regina and eventually had a daughter named Tsubomi. *Tsubomi (つぼみ) (CV: Megumi Nakajima) - Prince Hibiki and Princess Regina's daughter who born in Episode 150. Villains *King Queen (ボルト・大魔王 Boruto Daimaō) - The series' main villain and the ruler of Thorn Kingdom. He is rival to the Flower Queen, but a spell miscalculation lead to the Queen's disappearance. In an attempt to fix the problem he accidentally sent the Kanimals off to an unknown world. *Blanc Noir (ブランク・ノワール Buranku Nowāru) - A pair of dracula twins. Their age is unknown but it seems like they are about 20 years old. True to the meaning of their name, Blanc is white while Noir is black. *Akawaru (アカワル) - A group of monsters that can transform into different objects. Their name is a portmanteau of Akai (Japanese for "red") and Ijiwaru' ("selfish"). *Prima (プリマ) - The assistant of Thorn Kingdom. 'Theme Songs' Opening #Yume no Tsubasa (夢の翼) by iRis (Ep 1-25) #Muna-sawagi no Himitsu!? (胸騒ぎの秘密！？) by Dempagumi.inc (Ep 26-50) #Ultra Miracle Final Ultimate Choco Beam by World Standard (わーすた) (Ep 51-75) #Paradoxical Complex (パラドキシカル・コンプレックス) by NIJI NO CONQUISTADOR (Ep 76-101) #My Victory by Tsuri Bit (Ep 102-126) #Start Line by Lovelicot (Ep 127 - present) Ending #1000% no Kataomoi (1000%の片想い) by Negicco (Ep 1-25) #Hadashi no Mermaid (裸足のマーメイド) by Tsuri Bit (Ep 26-50) #Bakuchoonrei by Tsuri Bit (Ep 51-75) #Kirari (キラリ) by Iris (Ep 76-101) #Ashita de ī kara (明日でいいから) by Happy Clover (Ep 102-126) #It's a Promise (約束だから) by World Standard (わーすた) (Ep 127 - present) 'See also' */Dub changes/ - for international versions of this anime 'Trivia' *Initially Yūko Gibu was offered as Momoka's voice actress. *Initially, this anime was planned for 140 episodes. However, it increased to 152 due to high ratings. *''Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You'' is the first series with "Story of World" title to have an English dub, the first being Story of World (aka "Story of World: Kitchen♥Jester"). *It is also the third Pretty Country series overall since Pretty Country: Angelic Days and its sequel Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns. *The series' location was planned to set in Innsbruck, Tyrol - Austria but changed to Munich, Bavaria - Germany. *Most of the characters resemble those from Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns, with some exceptions. *A game adaption of the same name is released in 2017, 3 days after the anime series' final episode. *A sequel of this anime will be aired sometime in Spring 2018 titled Story of World II: A Flowery Life. Category:Pretty Country media